


It's All So Incredibly Loud

by bikeridebrobecks



Series: Slowtown AU [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Meet-Cute, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeridebrobecks/pseuds/bikeridebrobecks
Summary: Tyler met Josh around a fire, on a chilly fall evening.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Slowtown AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It's All So Incredibly Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction to a much bigger superpower/dystopia au I've had for ages. This is only the set up. I hope you enjoy!

Tyler met Josh around a fire, on a chilly fall evening. 

The buzz of tension and excitement followed him as he waltzed through Slowtown, old Christmas lights in gloved hands. He passed a few others on his way, some on ladders stringing up fairy lights and Christmas lights, others walking by with food or firewood. This year was the first faction meeting Slowtown would host and Dallon was prepared to make it perfect. Kicking a stray stone away, Tyler stepped up onto the weathered porch of a cabin. It was made of unstained light wood that clashed with the dark wood of the cabin itself. Multicolored paper banners were strung between the cabins, miss matched scrapbook paper rustling in the wind. 

“Finally! Is Dal running out of lights?” Spencer, a brunet with a cheeky smile and reckless plans asked from next to Tyler. He was fidgeting with an extension cord and a string of lights. Several shattered bulbs were peppered around his sneakers. He was seated crisscross, leaning against the railing of the porch. “I’m surprised he hasn’t made an extra trip to raid the GoodWill donation box.”

Tyler laughs, “I think this is the last of them, but every other cabin is decorated and the mess hall is covered in ‘em.” 

Pushing himself to his feet, Spencer takes the ball of lights from Tyler, bulbs jangeling together, “Do you think I could get up to the roof?”

“Probably?” Tyler shifts, “you shouldn’t though.”

“You’re right,” Spencer sighs, “it’ll throw off the balance.We’re only hanging them above the firepit, these go around the railings.” He gestures to the strands wrapped around the support, a few dangling off. 

“Are the gatherings always this serious with decorations?” Tyler questions, looking off the other cabins dotted in lights, banners and garlands. The bold colors were displayed with, carefully placed with intent. Every color and print imaginable were present, all but shades of green. Tyler could only assume it was of the connection with the Advancement Centers that dotted the country. Tyler pulled on his gloves at the thought.

“The one I went to last year was. It was in Kentucky and was themed and everything.” 

“Oh really? What was the theme?” Tyler spoke as he took a seat next to Spencer. 

A laugh came, “Western, it was cute.”

The two drew their attention to the cabins across the grass. Other kids moved in and out, carrying extra bedding and blankets into the wood structure. Two kids carefully lifted part of a bunk bed up onto the porch. Tyler looked on as Spencer went back to playing with the extension cord, and then to unscrewing the green bulbs. Quiet fell on the two, heavy, the tension creeping its way back. Nothing was said until the kids in the cabin across the ay, had picked up other tasks. 

Tugging at his covered fingers, Tyler took a deep breath, “What happens when factions make enemies? Is it bad?” 

Eyes met Tyler, “Dallon tells me raids if the faction is close enough and powerful enough. Other than that, I wouldn’t know. He’s been out here all three years that there’s been a trade network and the gatherings. You could ask if you’re concerned.” 

Rocking back, Tyler shifted the conversion as the wind came running through, “ Are the one without factions invited?”

“The ones that choose to wander around by themselves? Yeah, if they get word of it.” He moved to the green bulb, setting the last one in a small pile, “The big factions should be coming soon. You can go to the cabin or find Dal.” 

Standing with a nod, Tyler brushes himself off, “Okay. I think I’m going to help Dallon.” 

Spencer nods in confirmation as Tyler jumps down the steps, giving a small wave and heading off to the mess hall. He was aware that Dallon was helping with dinner preparations and with the permanent residents of Slowtown being fifteen, he needed the help. With hands in his hoodie, he grinned a familiar face on his way to the mess hall. Leaves crunched under his sneakers as he stepped, the sound crisp in his brain. The double doors to the mess hall were already open, ugly fluorescent light streaming into the open. The long tables and benches were wiped clean, and the fireplace was already roaring. Lights of various sizes were strung between the rafters, twinkling in the harsh lighting. Clanking of pots caught his attention as he stepped inside. 

Dallon’s lanky frame was seen through the propped up door of the kitchen, leaning over the large kitchen island. He was flipping through papers and opened envelopes. 

"Do you need help with anything?" Tyler's voice bounced off of the metal appliances.

Jumping, the letter falls back onto the table. Dallon sighs and shuffles the papers back together. Tyler noted that Dallon was unsurprisingly, more put together today. He was usually over dressed for the reality that he lives in an once abandoned summer camp. Today he had bothered to brush his hair today. The shiny red jacket he treasures had been cleaned up, and his jeans aren't ripped. Anxiety was written over his face, he was working himself up. 

"Not at the moment, you doing alright? Spencer said you were having a rough day." Dallon's form shifts, he's standing tall now. 

Taking a breath, the other pulls at the edge of his gloves again, "I'm alright, I think. I came to see if you need help with the food."

"I'm thinking about doing hamburgers and hotdogs the whole cookout thing. We have a stockpile of that stuff. So it'll be later on in the night," pausing, the boy looks through the papers once more, "We're looking at about one hundred people, give or take a few factionless." 

Tyler frowns, he doesn't like loud, that amount of people is loud. Sometimes everything is loud, lights, fabric, grass, everything, "Do I have to be there?"

Another frown, this time from the head of Slowtown, "Yes. It's a respect thing. You might have fun, tonight. New York's faction is coming, this could be big for us. And, everyone gets a say in the negotiations, so you'll want to be there."

"I've just never been to one before," a pause, "new experiences are hard." 

Nodding, Dallon pulls up a stool. The scraping of metal on tile ring in Tyler's brain. Following Dallon's lead, he hauls up a stool and sits across from his friends. 

"You don't have to stay for everything, just the negotiations. You can even eat in your cabin if you want. I'm sure Spencer would join you if you asked." 

Taking a breath, Tyler nods, "I think I'll be fine tonight. Thanks. So you don't need any help?" 

"I think I'm good. People should be getting here soon, you could go peoplewatch. I know you like to do that." 

Tyler stands, he wasn't able to tell if Dallon was stressed, or just giving suggestions to him. They say their goodbyes and Tyler is out the door. Quickly crossing the dried out grass, Tyler is back to Spencer, who is picking up the green bulbs from the porch. 

His head tilts up in attention, "Dallon didn't need help? Is he stressing himself out?" 

Tyler shakes his head, "He said we're having a cookout later so we're waiting to do food. And I couldn't tell."

The other nods and pulls himself to his feet, bulbs carefully cradled in his palm, "I'll go talk to him, he needs to come out front to greet everyone anyway. Are you going to sit out here?" He steps down. Tyler nods, sitting down on the first step, rubbing circles into his palm with his thumb. "I'll be back here in a bit." 

Tyler could hear the road of the first two vans' engines before anyone else. Gravel crunched under the tires were like needles in his brain. Fighting the urge to cover his ears, the vans parked on the hill surrounded by trees. Dallon had arrived out front a few minutes before, a bright smile on his face and a nervous twitch in his fingers. The vans were dented and scratched. Shadowy heads bobbed up and down. Tyler's feet tapped. One vann door slammed, loud and crisp, and then the other. Bodies moved forward and down the hill, hauling along backpacks and duffle bags. Tyler didn't know if he could handle five days of strangers. 

Leading the group of kids was a laughing boy around his age, covered head to toe in black. The goofy smile on his face was paired with dark hair and honey skin. Two black backpacks were slung over his shoulder. 

Another boy in the group caught Tyler's attention. Bouncy curly hair covered in neon yellow stuck out like the sun. He was talking to another faction member excitedly. Scattered freckles dotted his cheeks. He was dressed in a wrinkled NASA shirt and ripped, acid washed jeans. He seemed nice. 

"Dallon!" He announces as he steps into Slowtown territory, "Good to see you again!"

"You too. Is New York treating you well?" Dallon beams.

"I'm as far away from Chicago's Center, so yeah."

Dallon shifts on his feet, "That's good too hear. The cabins on the right are all empty, so feel free to settle in. The bonfire should be going in twenty minutes." 

The faction leader nods and directs the group to the cabins. The one with neon hair ducks into the cabin across from where Tyler is seated, still in conversation. 

Tyler spends a good while watching kids arrive in loud, undoubtedly stolen cars, vans and even a small bus. Dallon greets every faction leader with a smile and maybe a handshake. Noise levels rose quickly as more and more bodies gravitated towards the crackling fire. 

Dusk had settled softly over Slowtown, and a harsh chill had set in. Tyler found himself seated in the outer ring of logs, tree stumps and mismatched lawn chairs, seated criss cross on a log. Most had settled into the middle rings of seating, mingling and soaking in the heat. Inner rings were reserved for the faction leaders like Dallon. Negotiations were to be made tonight in a respectful manner. Everyone in attendance were encouraged to speak their mind on every issue, not just ones that affected their faction. It was important to work together for the whole of the Advanced outside of Center walls. The teens were on their own. Alliances could be made over the next few nights, as could enemies. Faction rivalries were a dangerous affair, a proposition could be deemed unfavorable and a piece of green paper would be burned. But for the rest of the gathering, the faction would be respectful to the host. Spencer had said he'd seen a rivalry made before. Tyler wasn't overly worried about the possibility of a rivalry, Dallon was level headed and open minded. But a pit still sat in his stomach. 

The roar and cracking of the fire was growing in Tyler's head, vibrating and clouding his thoughts. Too loud. The flames were dancing in a taunt, laughing at him. The warmth was too close, itchy on his skin. Popping started from deep within the fire pit, his head was aching. His hands were begging to cover his ears. 

"Hi," a voice came, rising over the fire, warm and soft, "is this uh seat taken?" 

Tyler can only shake his head. There's a hint of neon yellow from beside him. 

"Are you alright?" The voice comes again. 

Tyler turns, "Yeah. I think I'm good." The neon boy from earlier is beside him, grinning. 

"I'd thought I'd try to make a new friend here. It's my first faction gathering. I'm Josh by the way!" Josh is huddled in an oversized green sweatshirt now, hands stuffed in the pockets. A quick rush of wind came dancing in, blocking out the fire. 

"I'm Tyler. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. What faction are you from? I'm from New York." The voice takes him away from the fire. 

"I'm from Slowtown, here. I really like it here." Pulling at the hem of his gloves, Tyler rocks back. 

"That's great. How long have you been here?" Josh is making small talk, Tyler truly appreciates it but he doesn't know how to navigate it. 

"Three months." 

Josh nods, "So it's your first gathering too? Nice."

Rocking back again, Tyler looks at Josh, "Do you like music?"

Josh's face lights up as bright as the fire, excitement sparks within Tyler, "I love it! I'm really into Smashing Pumpkins at the moment. You?"

Beaming, he smiles, "I really like Elton John."

"Me too!"

The fire is finally drowned out. 

Josh wasn't too loud. 

After that, Tyler is stuck to Josh, the two babbling about music and whatever comes to mind. They eat breakfast together with Spencer. Tyler takes in every word the other two say as they go on about Smashing Pumpkins. They delve into conversation about their favorite Elton John album. Josh takes control of most conversations, but happily takes in Tyler's long lectures about music composition. They eat around the fire next to each other each night, and Tyler lets Josh road his marshmallows. Everything went too quickly for Tyler's liking. The gathering ends with the two factions coming to a trade agreement. Josh scrawls his faction's address into Tyler's favorite notebook, for when the next time the Mail Faction comes. The new friendship parted with a hug, and a couple waves. 

Tyler's first faction gathering was a success.


End file.
